Mihia
Mihia A mihia (Me-hi-ah) is a humanoid creature with a light-bulb-shaped head that is transparent on the top, allowing full view of the brain. The top of a mihia’s head is disproportionately larger than the bottom, and the face very much resembles a human face with a wide chin. The upper cranium is quasi-transparent, like thick fogged glass, though it is still crafted from flesh and bone (just transparent). They have small, squinty eyes that offer them poor eyesight. Their small thin lips hide a powerful natural adaptation all mihia share: a long thin sticky tongue that can lash out like a frog’s. Mihia are obsessed with food and their tongues are extremely adept at discerning individual flavors. Most cannot stand the cooking of other races due to their tongues’ extreme sensitivity. Of note, when not being used as a weapon the mihia’s tongue resides in a special well-muscled partition that continues down into their chest cavity. It is visible as a thick muscle that runs down the front of the neck, about half the width of their neck and the skin over it is colored a vibrant blue, pink, or red. The odd configuration of mihia's skulls allows them to always properly orient themselves to magnetic north and have superb navigational skills. It is also suggested, but not proven, to be somewhat reactive to light (possibly photosynthetic) and this augments their already phenomenal intelligence. Culturally, mihia are very polite, rather liberal, and promiscuous. While one might assume such an intelligent race with a brain so large might be given to technological pursuits, mihia lack the innate common sense to put together a well-executed plan. Mihia are fiercely independent and individualistic to the point of being stubborn. Each is raised to assign great value to themselves personally and this often manifests itself in a haughty ego or at least an underlying self-pride. This is tempered by a deep-seated cultural politeness, but rears its ugly head in times of stress. As a society, mihia are very open to the prospect of working with other races and their cities are home to myriad other species that cohabitate with them. Mihia always consider themselves “higher” than other races (generally on the grounds of relative intelligence) and can be a bit dismissive of the mental accomplishments of other races. For the most part mihia cities are run by oligarchies of the most intelligent mihia (based on some standard testing), magocracies, or autocracies. In the latter case they are quite frequently dictatorial with frequent changes in their leaders. Most of these leaders are charismatic mihia with small personality cults, wizards of considerable skill, or criminal kingpins masquerading as benevolent emperors. Mihia are not particularly well-versed at the art of war and rely on allies to do most of their fighting for them. When pressed, they will fight viciously and with cunning tactics. Mihia count many magic users amongst their number and rain destruction down upon their enemies from behind their city walls. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Mihia are extremely keen but physically inadequate and most lack a great deal of common sense. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength * Size (0): Mihia are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Mihia are humanoids with the mihia subtype. * Base Speed (0): Mihia have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Mihia begin play speaking Common. Mihia with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Sticky Tongue (2): Mihia can make melee attacks with their long, sticky tongues. This is a secondary attack. A creature hit by this attack cannot move more than 10 feet away from the mihia and takes a -2 penalty to AC as long as the tongue is attached (this penalty does not stack if multiple tongues are attached). The tongue can be removed by the target or an adjacent ally by making an opposed Strength check against the attacking mihia as a standard action or by dealing 2 points of damage to the tongue (AC 11, damage does not reduce the mihia’s hit points). A mihia cannot move more than 10 feet away from a creature that is stuck to its tongue, but it can release its tongue from the target as a free action. A mihia can only have one creature attached to its tongue at a time. * Gift of Tongues (2): Mihia gain a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. * Picky Eaters (1): Mihia gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (chef) checks and checks related to the preparation of food. However, in most cases a mihia must prepare their own meals as the food of other races will injure their super-sensitive pallet. * Magnetic Navigation (2): A mihia’s brain can interpret the magnetic fields of the planet, and it always allows them to know what direction north is in. This functions as a continuous know direction spell on the mihia. If this ability is dispelled or suppressed, a mihia may recast the spell-like ability as a swift action. Racial Points: 8 Random Mihia Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Mihia Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races